Timing is everything
by Logan27
Summary: Auggie and Annie have been together for a few months when Annie gets an assignment that leads her back into the arms of a certain former Mossad agent. First chapter is Auggie's POV. Annie/Eyal
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter is Auggie's POV. The others will be from Annie's.**

The boat was pulling away from the ground at Pier 10 in Amsterdam. Auggie was remembering it like it was yesterday. He could hear the running footsteps pounding on the ground as Annie was running their direction. Eyal had been standing beside him yelling for her.

"You got it, Annie!" Auggie had said.

"Come on!" Eyal's voice sounded more desperate.

"You got it! Come on! You can do it!" Auggie heard her getting closer. It was then that Eyal said something that caught his attention. It was so small but it held a lot of meaning.

"You got it, Baby!" Eyal had called Annie 'baby'. "Gotchya" he'd said when Annie leaped into the boat and into, Auggie guessed, Eyal's arms.

Eyal had fired a shot and Auggie reached a hand out for Annie only to feel her clinging to the former Mossad agent.

"Are you okay?" Auggie'd asked her.

Annie dismissed it with a quick "Yeah" and he could feel her turn to Eyal. "What were you waiting for?" Auggie could hear the smile in her voice. If he'd been able to see that day, he knew that he would have seen a light in her eyes.

"Waiting for you, Neshema." Eyal's voice also held that same smile.

It wasn't a word Auggie was familiar with but he looked it up once they'd gotten home. It was a term of endearment meaning "soul" or "spirit". He thought at first that maybe it was a common name from a man to a woman but found that wasn't the case. Eyal called her something that applied to how close they were. Auggie didn't think that she understood just how intimate the nickname was. Clearly the Israeli loved her. It was so obvious, even to a man without usable eyes.

The day he'd contacted Eyal to rescue Annie from that Russian prison was a day that also stuck out in his mind. He knew that this Mossad agent owed Annie a favor or two but didn't really hold out much hope for him actually helping. Everything was encrypted but the answer he had received back turned out to be "Get me on the next flight and I'll get up to speed on the way."

Lavine was ready to go against everything to save her. Even after Annie had complicated things beyond reason by giving away her go-pack, he'd stayed and helped her.

Auggie had one of the guys on his team hack into a video feed from the train station that Annie's report said they tried to escape from.

"What do you see?" Auggie'd asked.

"Uh..."

"Come on, Thomas."

"They're kissing."

Thomas added that it looked like Eyal had done it to hide her face from soldiers but after Auggie insisted he reluctantly described more. "He says something to her... Anderson, why do you want to know? All the important intel is in her report."

"I need to know just how familiar Walker is with Officer Levine. Could help with future encounters the agency has with him. Please continue."

"Looks like he says something like 'don't be alarmed' and then I can't make out the last word. They look like they're a couple. I would have thought so. They're really natural. If Walker ever needs a romantic cover, Levine is the one I'd call."

Auggie hated that Thomas said that especially since it's exactly what happened.

Joan came through with an assignment for Annie. It called for her to go undercover for a time as a married woman. She would need a husband. Annie hadn't seen Eyal to Auggie's knowledge since Amsterdam but something told him they kept in touch. He hated it but there was nothing he could do; not without sounding like a jealous boyfriend anyway. They'd been together now for a few months and everything seemed to be going fine until this mission came through. Auggie assumed that Annie would be partnered with another CIA operative and was shocked when Joan suggested something completely different.

"Annie, are you still in contact with Eyal Levine?"

"I can get ahold of him," Annie confirmed. "Why?"

"He may not be Mossad anymore... but actually that works in our favor. The best chance of you being believable as someone's wife is to be with a person you're already comfortable and close with." Something about Joan's voice was a little passive aggressive. "Get in touch. If he's up for it, read him in. He can work as a sort of free lance agent."

"Joan," Auggie piped up. "Do you really think that's-"

"Auggie, you know as well as I do how good they are together in the field. Are you really going to tell me to send her out with someone that it's obvious they feel awkward even so much as holding hands?"

He didn't have anything to say back to that. She was right.

Annie called Eyal on speaker while they were standing in Joan's office. They needed to get this going as soon as possible.

"I'll get you on the next flight to Greece, Neshema. Just say the word." Came Eyal's voice. Auggie wanted to hurl.

"Eyal, you're on speaker. I'm with Joan and Auggie."

"Oh?"

"I have a mission in Spain that I need a fake husband for. Can I use you?"

"Always. Use me."

It went from there. Levine hoped a flight to meet Annie in Barcelona. They were going to meet in the airport and from that point on they were to assume that they could be being watched. They couldn't slip up with their conversation or body language at any point because there was no telling who was taking notice.

Thomas was very uncomfortable giving a play by play of the footage they were getting in but understood why Auggie wanted to know. It was no secret that they were together and even though his assistant didn't like it, he filled Auggie in with commentary.

"Okay, she's standing by the departure board now. Levine's coming up behind her..." Thomas continued and Auggie could see the whole thing in his mind, adding the implied details.

Eyal surprised Annie from behind. He twirled her around and caught her lower back with his right hand as he brought her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Annie didn't flinch or hesitate. She leaned into his body and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Annie was at the airport by the departure board waiting for her "husband" to meet her. Eyal had taken back his Alias of a Greek man named George and was a little too jovial about their upcoming mission. She thought that the meeting between Eyal and Auggie had gone well and it had, but put those two on either side of her and it was like tug of war. Eyal definitely liked and respected Auggie but he wasn't the kind of man to accept a job like this and not take advantage of the situation.

No sooner did the thought cross Annie's mind before Eyal had whirled her around and was assaulting her mouth in the most sinful way you could get away with in public. By now, she was use to him in such close proximity so as soon as she felt herself being swept up in his arms she melted into him. She knew she shouldn't feel this way but having his hands and lips on her felt so natural and God, she loved that lower lip of his.

Barely stopping herself from moaning, "There you are." Pulling back was incredibly hard.

"My darling Nevma," Eyal said stroking her cheek. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's Greek for Neshema."

Annie couldn't help but smile. Even undercover he still takes the time to call her an endearment. His eyes locked onto hers and something was a little different. He was looking at her as Eyal, not George. So much was being said in that one moment and when he kissed her again, it wasn't a cover. It wasn't pretend. And he wanted her to know it. This kiss, so slow and gentle, was meant only for them. Her body completely betrayed her and swayed back in only to feel a sudden jolt when his hips met hers. A flash of heat shot through her abdomen and if she wasn't a civilized woman, taken and prone to her inhibitions, she would have mounted him right there in the Airport.

Abruptly, he ended it. "Stop trying to distract me. We have reservations to get to." His voice was teasing and his smile was ruthless in how devastatingly hot it was. He took hold of her hand and began walking towards the exit.

"Too bad. I was wanting to have a quickie in the restroom," Annie joked.

Eyal stopped short, leaned in close and said, "Don't tempt me." Shivers went down Annie's spine.

Meanwhile in D.C., Thomas was watching the whole thing while Auggie listened to the audio.

"Thomas,"Auggie started slowly. "Uh... what does he look like?" This was almost painful for him to even think about much less ask. He was afraid of what the answer was going to be but he had to know. The exchange between his girlfriend and the former Mossad agent was far too dirty for Auggie to overlook.

"Eyal Lavine?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, he's Israeli so: dark hair and-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I, uh..." Auggie took a deep, frustrated breath. "Oh jeez, Thomas, would ya just tell me if they guy's good looking or not."

Thomas took a beat before answering. There was surely a look of awkward insecurity on his face as he considered how to respond. He seemed to make up his mind and commit to, "I wouldn't leave my girlfriend alone with him, Sir. Not even if she was my wife." His voice held truth.

Auggie was flabbergasted. Really? Eyal was that handsome?

Apparently Thomas felt the need to continue. "And the way he looks at Walker on the footage we've found so far; it's like he's starving and she's the steak. Like he's sucking her in. Hell, sir, if I was gay I'd... And he really takes every chance he can get to touch her. And-"

"Okay, okay, I got it." Now Auggie really wanted to puke.

It was then that he could hear Joan walk in. Her steps were fast paced and confident in the entry but slowed and she was presumably looking at the video feed. Auggie knew he didn't really have a reason to have it up and knew that Joan would take note of it. Her initial silence was all he needed to know that she was pointedly looking at him and back at the screen.

"Auggie," she piped up. "I'm going to be giving this over to another handler for the time being."

"What?" He couldn't understand. "You're taking this away from me just because I got a little curious?"

"No, I just need you on something else." Joan was being cautious and Auggie wanted to know why.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Look, Auggie, there's just some aspects to this mission that I don't feel you need to endure. It can't be easy knowing that they're together and have such a close relationship." She was definitely skating around something.

"And?" He had that this-is-my-girlfriend-we're-talking-about tone. "I knew what to expect with this. They're playing a married couple. I knew what was coming. So, what am I missing?" His boss was silent for too long. "Joan?"

"Auggie, I'm handing this one off. Annie was briefed on what might have to happen. I just don't want you to be listening when it does." And with that, she walked out.

"Walker's gonna sleep with-?"

Auggie interrupted Thomas' surprised question. "Thomas. The listening device in Walker's suitcase; turn it on."

"But-"

"Now!"

The resort was really a very exclusive club for the filthy rich who wanted to have some serious romantic time. PDA that would push the limits in other establishments clearly didn't mean anything here. The concierge gave them the tour and Annie saw two couples in the hot tub nearly having sex. To this, Eyal perked up an eye brow and gave her a side ways glance. It was all dimly lit and was definitely the place for indulgences of any kind. There were platters of chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, oysters along with trays of massage oil in various areas. You didn't have to stay in your room to have intimate time around this place.

After the tour, they'd been lead to their room where their bags had been taken upon coming in the front doors. There were no windows or mirrors except for the mirror above the bed, vaulted to the ceiling. The bed it's self was enormous. Four poster with sheer curtains along all sides.

The reservations for this weekend were incredibly difficult to get. Normally, while one of the blood diamond kings of Africa was staying, they would not let anyone in that hadn't had extensive screening. Fortunately for Annie and Eyal, money talked and the CIA was willing to cough it up for the kind of access they would be getting. The problem that this presented, however, was that there was a good chance that they'd be surveilled 24/7. They didn't have any privacy and so had to present themselves as a married couple in front of others and while alone.

From the view of the incredible bed, Annie turned around to see Eyal stalking toward her with a devilish look on his face...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
